Reincarnation
by Inovermyheadinlove
Summary: Summary: Ally lost all the people she loves in her life. When she moves to avoid the sadness she feels in Miami, she is tormented by these "visions" that promise to make her life better. But will everything really be the same ever again?
1. Chapter One, (Prologue)

Reincarnation

Rating: M(future chapters mention various death scenarios)

Summary: Ally lost all the people she loves in her life. When she moves to avoid the sadness she feels in Miami, she is tormented by these "visions" that promise to make her life better. But will everything really be the same ever again?

Chapter 1, Prologue

Dear journal, I don't think I can take it anymore. These "dreams" aren't stopping! If anything they're happening more frequently. It's like everywhere I go I can't stop thinking of _them. _I also keep seeing this image of a book. It's a big,red, leather book with a giant "R" on it. I'm not sure what it is since I've never even seen this book before! It see it mostly in flashes, one minute it's there and the next it's gone! But somehow I know this book is Miami. I don't know how, but I just get this feeling like I _know _it's there. I just have to find it! Which shouldn't be a problem since I'm good friends with the librarian of Miami's Public Library! The other images are really disturbing too! It's not so much as _who _it's _how_. Like the others, these visions are clearly visible but gone in a flash! But believe me, I **know ** who they are. My family, my friends, and also my love. Mom, Dad,and Leo. Trish, Dez, and Austin. **Austin. **Goodbye for now, Love Ally.

Hi! Maybe I should introduce myself. My name is Ally Dawson. But my friends and family call me Alls. Anyway, I'm 19 years old, and I'm **completely **alone. I lost everyone I ever cared about. It wasn't my fault, or at least that's what I tell myself. If it wasn't for _me, _they'd all still be here...

**A/N**

**Hey everyone this is my first fanfiction! I really hope you like it! If you do, this is just the beginning and there will be many more exciting chapters!**

**Please review! Also fav and follow! :) I'd really appreciate it! :D Thanks for reading best regard, I.O.M.H.I.L (inovermyheadinlove)**


	2. Chapter Two,(Trish)

A/N Hey Everybody! So I hope you like this chapter! I was inspired to continue writing because of Suprina Juliette! *Applause!* Sorry the chapters are short, but hey it's my first fanfic! Give me a break! Anyway I hope you enjoy and don't hesitate to review or leave questions for me! Also thanks for following my story: Divergentfam46 and GirlJazzy17! Y'all rock!Best Regards, I.O.M.H.I.L

That Night I toss and turn as the memories flood my again. *Begin Flashback* (8 years ago) I'm little 11-year old Ally again. Trish and I are taking a walk through our neighborhood- like we do everyday. All of a sudden, a black SUV pulls up and out jumps 4 guys. They're dressed in all black with ski masks over their faces so I can't see them. They grab Trish and all I can hear is her screaming, "Ally! Ally! Help me! Please help me!" I was so scared and it was like I was unable to move. All I did was stand there, and watch these men take my best friend away. I never saw her again. "It's my fault; I didn't do anything!" I yelled as I told my parents what happened. " It should've been me! Trish didn't deserve that!" I cried. "Dad says, "No, shh honey. It wasn't your fault. You were scared." Then Mom picks me up and sets me in her lap to tries and comfort me. *End Flashback*

I wake up dripping in sweat. Why do these visions keep returning? It happened 8 years ago! I should've forgotten by now I say out loud, then I realize I'm talking to no one. All of a sudden, I'm cold. Like chilled to the bone. "What the heck was that!?" I mentally exclaim. I'm hot and I'm sweating but suddenly extremely cold. The weird thing is that's only by my bed. I get up the check the thermostat and it's just how I set it. Hmmm, this is weird I thought. I get back in bed and my mind wanders back to Trish. I felt and still feel so bad. It was my fault! If I would've just done something, Trish would still be only...

Then out of nowhere I am comforted. I no longer feel sad, it's like a pair of arms just wrapped around me. Strangely, that's how my best friend Trish used to hug me. Then fatigue takes over and I fall into a blissful sleep.


	3. Chapter Three,(New Student Kira!)

Chapter Three, (Austin's Anniversary)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. Or the characters mentioned! Anyway regular disclaiming stuff. Now onwards with the chapter! :)**

As I make my way down the halls of the torturous Marino High, I feel many pairs of eyes staring at me. Like everyone else at this school knows that today is the anniversary of my guy best friend and crush Austin Moon. Yes yes, I know what you're thinking. You know Austin Moon?! We all knew him as an overnight sensation and the world's heartthrob before he died. But other than the people at school land me; the rest of the world doesn't know that it was my fault. I think about the last conversation we had, until someone interrupts my thoughts. A girl with red and blue dyed hair asks if she can sit at my table. I am in shock because no one emever /emsits by me! My mouth just opens and closes like a fish in desperate need of water, as I look at the girl, and then the empty spot next to me, and then back at the girl again! She just shrugs at my weirdness and sits down anyway. She must not know about my past, I thought. Maybe I can finally make a new friend! Suddenly, Kira (head witch) and her posse sashay over to my-I mean our table, and I'm dreading what they'll tell her. "Hi, I'm Kira and these are my "current best friends" Cassidy and Brooke. We're part of the category known as the "Populars" and as I do to every new student because that's how generous I am; I want to offer you a position in the "Populars"! This is a very good opportunity, and if you don't accept you'll never be cool or popular, and you won't even be liked in this school! You will be shunned and banned from even looking at us or socializing with us. So I suggest you stop hanging around Ally-Killer-Dawson." Kira says. Then opposite to what many new students do, this girl stands up and gets right in Kira's face! "Listen here, you little witch! I don't care about being in the "_Poop_ulars!" or being liked in this school! It's about education and frankly I don't care about this so-called "great opportunity" as you call it. If you're in it, I think that's a better reason NOT to join! So thanks for the invite, but I'll pass" the girl says. I'm shocked because not many people stand up to Kira, or any of the "Populars" really. Kira also seems flabbergasted because she just stands there with a look of shock upon her face, and when she finally notices all the whispering and the snickers;she just stomps back to the "Popular" table with her posse not far behind. I finally decide to speak to the girl because honestly I like her style. It's about time Kira's shown her place. "Hi, I'm Ally" I say as I introduce myself. "Samantha" she replies while trying to finish her lunch. I ask her if she might still want to be friends even after what Kira mentioned about my nickname. She says sure that it didn't really matter, but that she's curious about why I have that nickname. Just as I was thinking this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship; she had to ask that dreaded, friendship-ending question.

**So hey y'all! Here's chapter 3! I really hope y'all like it! Please FF and also please review! Also don't hesitate to ask questions! BTW, I dedicate this chapter to Anni.x! Also this chapter was just kinda letting you know how Ally is treated because of what happened. Y'all might think of it as a filler but I'm actually quite proud of this chapter! I'm not good at writing arguments but I tried! Hope y'all enjoyed! Best Regards, I.O.M.H.I.L**


	4. Chapter Four, (Austin)

Chapter Four, (Austin)

Recap: Sam asked the dreaded, friendship-ending question. What did you do to get that nickname?

***Begin Flashback ( 3 years ago)* **It was the middle of junior year and Austin had been avoiding me all day. I didn't know why, but Austin seemed distant and angry to me. All day he sent me glares, and and purposefully ignored me when I called him. I looked for any sign of him all day; but I finally found him in the gym shooting hoops. "Austin!" I yelled to get his attention. "What is it Ally? Can't you see I've been avoiding you?" Austin said. "Yeah, and I want to know why! I haven't done anything wrong!" I replied. "Ugh. Ally you don't remember, do you?" Austin asked me. "No, I'm sorry, but I don't recall doing anything wrong." I said while trying my luck with the best innocent look I could do. "Jeez Ally, now you look even more guilty" Austin teases! "Anyway, please tell me what I did wrong!" I say. "Ally, what's my middle name?" I think what has this got to do anything. "It's Monica, Austin. But what does that matter?" I asked. "Because Ally! I told you that in confidence! It's embarrassing having a girly middle name! I thought I could trust you! Especially not to tell someone like Kira!" I think for a moment and then remember Kira threatening to tell Austin I like him if I don't give her some information about him. I wanted to say he _loves _pancakes, but instead I blurted out that his middle name is Monica! I then immediately feel guilty. I mean I betrayed my best friend! I probably lost his trust forever! " Umm.. Earth to Ally? Aren't you even gonna say anything! You know what! Forget it! Forget we were ever friends and forget being partners! We're over!" Austin screams at me! "Wait, No! Austin come back! Maybe we can talk about this? Work it out ya know? Please I didn't mean to, I'm sorry! It just slipped!" I desperately say! " Forget it Ally! I thought I could trust you! Way to throw your best friend under the bus!" Austin retorts sarcastically! Then Austin leaves the gym and my life forever. I later found out that he,and Dez left for tour the next day and I wasn't allowed to go. Per Austin's request. That broke my heart, I never thought he would ever shut me out. But I guess I screwed up. Late that night I receive a call from Dez saying that Austin is dead. I am totally shocked as I drop the phone and I finitely hear Dez saying" Ally? Ally, are you still there". I pick up the phone and automatically click end call. The last thing I hear is the "click" of the call ending then everything went black. I wake up the next morning, Hop-No praying I just imagined the whole thing. But no, a policeman shows up at the front door and asks to speak with me and he says it's very urgent. I allow him in, and I sit down across from him; not looking forward to hear him say for the second time- the words I didn't want to hear. The report he got from Dez who survived with minimal injuries, was that since Austin was 16, and he already had his learners permit; he begged Jimmy to let him drive. Jimmy agreed, and a semi-truck rammed into the back of the bus so hard that it threw Austin out the windshield and literally under the bus that was in front of him. He was killed on impact. I burst into tears and thinking if only I hadn't told Kira and if only he didn't utter those _cursed _words! *** End Flashback***

After I tell Sam my story, we are both crying and it's very painful that I had to remember the last words we spoke to each other.

**A/N**

**So here is chapter four! I hope y'all like it! Please review! I also wish y'all had questions, but maybe my story isn't good enough for questions…. Anyway, if any of y'all think this story is "slow" well don't worry, I'm gonna get to the true meaning of the title soon enough! Please be patient! Best Regards, I.O.M.H.I.L **

**BTW I dedicate this Chapter to Suprina Juliette because she did guess who comforted Ally in ch. 3 and her reviews made me laugh! **


	5. Chapter Five, (Dez)

Chapter Five,(Dez)

**A/N Okay so hey everybody! I am SO sorry for the wait! But high school is a lot of work, and I just didn't have the time! That said, I will continue to update, it just might be a little less frequent. I hope y'all will still support me! This chapter is SUPER long! If you have any questions, leave them in your review! ALSO I HAVE A PHRASE IN HERE FROM A CERTAIN MOVIE. IF Y'ALL CAN GUESS THE MOVIE CORRECTLY, I WILL GIVE YOU A SHOUTOUT IN MY NEXT CHAPTER! YOU CAN FIND THE PHRASE MARKED BY A *1! GOOD LUCK! Also I had to respell "Shout-out" cause I accidentally spelled shootout! Never fear, I am NOT giving you a shootout! Haha I'm so weird! Anyway, enough rambling! Enjoy and please review! :) They're much appreciated! BTW this chapter has over 2,000 words! Like what the heck! That is SO much more than the last chapter! I really worked hard on this chapter, so I hope it's worth it! This is all for you guys! Best Regards, I.O.M.H.I.L**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you might recognize!**

**Dez's P.O.V (After Dez tells Ally what happened)**

Huh, that's weird. Ally never hangs up on me! I really need to find my Sky blue/Lime Green suspenders! Wait, what was I talking about? Wait, who am talking to? Ugh,nevermind. "Yoohoo, suspenders where are you?" I really wish Austin was here! I know he would help me look for them! Then after looking for hours, he'd say, "Dez,you're wearing your Sky Blue/Lime Green suspenders!" "What!? NO I'M NOT! Austin, I'm pretty sure I'd know If I was wearing my own suspenders!" I replied! "Just look buddy…" "Ok but I'm telling you I'm not wearing my susp- Oh hey what do ya know! These are my Sky Blue/Lime Green suspenders! Huh, I don't remember putting them on…" I say sheepishly. I would then ask Austin if he would want to wear my matching pair of Lime Green/Sky Blue suspenders, and he would decline cause he has a horrible fashion sense in my opinion. But I know my best friend so well, that I know he's probably thinking about pancakes. So I would ask him if he wants to go to IHOP to celebrate finding my suspenders ,and of course he would reply, "OH MY PANCAKE KING YES!" while jumping up and down like an excited 5-year old. Then we'd do our special handshake, "Whaddd uupppp!" Man, I miss Austin so much! He was my best friend. We were the only people who _really _understood each other, and even though he thinks I don't know it, I know he sometimes thinks I'm off my rocker. But he still sticks by me, cause that's how good of friends we are! We always have each others back, and we would never leave each other alone. Or that's what I thought. "OH DEAR GOD! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME AUSTIN?!" I cry. "WE WERE BEST FRIENDS! I NEED YOU!" I yell to my empty bedroom. After I vent my frustration, I think about how my life won't be the same. I'll be bullied again, and I'll go back to cutting myself. Everything changed though when I met Austin. He changed me, and helped me get my life back on track. For that I am gratefully grateful!***1 **I can never look at pancakes the same way again. Now they're just a mixture of eggs, dough, and a lot of other complicated ingredients that go into pancakes! Who will help me look for my unisaur whenever he hides from me when we play hide and seek? (He is _VERY_ hard to find!) Or who will help me get the girls? Ok who am I kidding! We all know that Austin was popular with the ladies because of me. But the nice friend I was, I let him have all their attention! But without Austin, It's like I lost a part of myself. There's no one I trust more than Austin and now he's gone. I have no one to talk to or to be there for me like he was. I am lost without my best friend. I am depressed, and I just want the suffering to end. Then I get an idea. If I miss Austin so much, then why don't I go visit him? For like eternity? So I decide to do what I used to do before I met Austin. Ahhh, the relief I get when I feel the dark, red liquid ooze out of my skin. It's like an overwhelming sense of joy. All my problems and stress just seem to disappear. I am just laying there with my razor in hand,and blood seeping into my neon orange carpet when Ally walks in my room.

**Ally's P.O.V**

"Hey Dez! OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! OH MY GOSH I NEED TO GET HELP! *_breathe Ally! Remember to breathe_* Umm what do I do!? Oh, Right! I'll call 9-1-1! Hello? Operator? PLEASE HELP ME! MY FRIEND IS DYING! Umm IDK WHAT HAPPENED, BUT PLEASE SEND AN AMBULANCE QUICK! The address? Why would you need his address? That's creepy! Oh wait, that's right! You need to know where to send the ambulance. *_Slow down think rationally, Ally.*_Umm the address is 5237 Walkid Lane. YES NOW PLEASE HURRY! I look over at Dez and I wonder how long he's been doing this. He never did this when Austin was around. He always seemed so happy and joyful! Maybe a little crazy-but for Dez that was normal. Of course! That's it! Austin's death must've sent him over the edge! I go to get in the back of the ambulance with Dez but a woman stops me, and she asks if I'm family. I semi-lie and say yes, cause I'm his closest "family" that isn't over 4 hours away. She reluctantly allows me in and the ride to the hospital, is thankfully not very long. At most 10 minutes, but it felt like eternity! Every minute that passed, Dez was closer and closer to losing his life. We finally reached the hospital, and they rush him to the E.R! I'm not allowed to go in, but it must not be good, because many different nurses were carrying in many pints of blood. After about 2 1/2 hours, a doctor asks for me and tells me that Dez is semi-stable and doesn't have a high chance of making it-but at the moment he's coherent. He tells me I should say my final goodbyes and that there was nothing else they could do. I am stunned. I just stand there-not believing what the Dr. just told me. NO! NO! He _HAS _to live! I can't lose another one! Especially since it's my fault! I rush to Dez's room, and as soon as I enter I am appalled at what I see. Dez had always been pale, but now he looks like the former shell of Dez. His eyes are all sunken in, I presume from the loss of blood, and he's like whiter than paper. It's hard to see him in that state, and it takes all I can do not to leave. But I can't because I could never forgive myself if Dez died and I never got to say goodbye. I also know someone else who wouldn't forgive me; namely his best friend, Austin. Dez's eyes are closed, so I don't know if he's sleeping or If I'm too late. I go over and sit by his bedside in a chair, and I grab his hand and I begin to pour my heart and soul into which I know-but do not want to admit-is my final goodbye to the goofy red-head. Dez, I don't know if you can hear me, but I hope you can. Cause what I say next is really important. I search his face for any sign of recognition of who's talking to him, but I find none. Ok, so here goes nothing. Dez, when I first met you I thought you were absolutely the most annoying, extremely crazy, and 100% most ridiculous person in the whole world! I was like what planet did this guy come from? But over time, I've grown to love your weird, but quirky personality. Even if you were better friends with Austin,and I was kinda like a minority in your priorities; I just want to say you were a huge influence on my life. You taught me to have more fun and life and live for now. You taught me never to be afraid of what other people think of me and to do what I want! You were always there to cheer me up, and even if you didn't know what to say-you still made me smile. I look at Dez's face again and I notice his mouth slightly curves upward. I hope wherever he is in his mind-he knows what I'm saying. Dez, you are like a big brother to me. You would protect me when people were mean to me and you would do weird things just to distract their attention away from me. I could tell you things I would never share with someone I didn't trust! You would always give me good advice and made it through many tough times when I told you about my personal problems! Anyway Dez, you were right. I do like Austin. I would never fully admit it, but you knew all along. After all, you are _the Love Whisperer…_ Haha remember when no one believed you Dez? Hah, we had some good times over the years. Anyway, I really NEED you to live because I don't know what I'd do without you! So I love you Dez; please wake up soon I manage to choke out before I lose my voice all together.

**Dez's P.O.V**

"Ugh where am I? Oh right, I remember. Ally found me right before I was gonna die.** _Thanks a lot, Ally!_ **_I'm sorry, Austin. _I really wanted to die so I could be with my best friend, but noooo... But I feel horrible! I forgot about this part, when your found out and then the pain returns. I feel really weak though, and I feel like I might faint. Maybe I'll die after all! :) But ugh, my eyes hurt too much to open them. I hear soft, faint footsteps grow louder and louder until I sense another prescence in the room. I feel someone sit down next to my bed, and grab my hand, and then I hear the all too familiar voice of Ally. I hear her say how much she needs me, and how much she is sorry. I listen until she starts weeping and I just can't take it anymore. I know the pain she's been through and I don't want her to be sad anymore. I call her name, and as she turns her face to me; I can see it's red and her eyes are puffy from crying. I hear her yell for the doctor and nurses, but I quickly pull her back down in her seat; so I can tell her something. "Ally, don't blame yourself." I say before I fall asleep forever.

**Ally's P.O.V**

"Once I hear Dez call my name; I am so excited! I thought everything was gonna be alright and that Dez would live. I yell for the doctors and nurses, shouting that Dez woke up, but I'm quickly pulled back down in my seat. I hear Dez trying to get my attention again and the last thing I hear him say, "Ally, don't blame yourself." At first, I'm confused. Why would I blame myself? He's gonna live and everything will be fine. But then I realize his hand had gone limp in mine and he was growing increasingly colder. The doctor and his nurses rush in, and the last I remember is hearing the doctor saying,"He's gone."


	6. Chapter Six, (How Ally Feels)

Chapter Six, (How Ally Feels)

**A/N Hey Everybody, so this chapter is for all of my followers and reviewers! It means a lot-It REALLY does! I read every one! This chapter has SUGGESTIVE CONTENT about death and grief. If you can't handle it, I suggest you skip it, which is basically the whole chapter! But I worked on this chapter for 2 days so I hope you like it! It would really be appreciated if you reviewed! Please? Also I need 6+ reviews to post the next chapter! I'm sure we can do it! I believe in you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. Or anything you might recognize!**

**Ally's P.O.V**

I wake up feeling a pain in my arm, and all around me I hear, "Beep, beep,beep". That's weird I thought, cause it's Dez who's in the hospital. But here I am, in a sickeningly white room, laying in a uncomfortable hospital bed, and I notice I'm hooked up to many machines. Then I remember the doctor saying,"He's gone". I begin to cry and yell really loudly. I am thrashing around in my bed (as best as I can, stupid I.V) and screaming my lungs out. By now, I'm basically throwing a full tantrum like an angry toddler! Just then, the nurses come rushing in, and they witness the horrific,psychotic patient before them. They hear me screaming, **"It's not fair! It should've been me! Why, Dez? Why? Why did you leave me! I need you! You didn't deserve this,it's all my fault!**". Then I feel a sharp pain in my arm again, and I am soon overcome by this feeling of serenity. I feel my eye lids start to slowly droop, and soon I am fast asleep.

**Dr. Feltghan's P.O.V**

I order the nurse to contact any living relative of Ally Dawson. She soon returns and tells me that Ally does in fact have a few living relatives, close-by. I give her permission to go ahead and inform them of their daughter's current condition. (**TIME SKIP: 1 HOUR)** **"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Dawson. I'm sorry to inform you of such terrible news. Next thing I know, a middle-aged man is grabbing me by my shirt collar, and yelling at me. He says,"She's dead! She is, isn't she! Oh, why you good-for-nothing "doctor"! You should have your credentials taken away! You could've saved her! You didn't do everything you could've! I know how you doctors are! You don't care for the patient's well-being! All you care about is your money!"**. Then all of a sudden, the same man is crying on my shoulder and exclaiming his sadness. Then I hear a lady, maybe in her mid-40's, presumably his wife,try to talk some sense into him. She says,** "Honey, don't you think we should let the man talk? Maybe he'll tell us what's wrong with Ally." **I hear him reply that maybe that would work. Then out of nowhere, a huge boy approaches me, and demands I tell him what's wrong with his little sister. He picks me up to where I'm not touching the ground anymore and he says,**"Ok cut the bull. You better tell me right now what's wrong with my little sister, you no-good son of a- llama" "Who do you think you are, makin a grieving family wait to hear the news of their beloved family member?"**. I quickly say that if he returns me to the ground that I'd gladly tell them what's wrong. He sets me down and I begin to deliver the bad news. I tell them that yesterday, Ally came in with her friend Dez. He had been cutting himself when Ally found him and called for help. She stayed here at the hospital and waited for him. Then when she was able to visit him, she was there when he died. After I pronounced him dead; she just collapsed on the floor and didn't wake up till this morning. Upon her awakening, she started screaming and thrashing about wildly. I presume she remembered what happened, and that had a negative impact on her. She wouldn't stop screaming and we were afraid she was becoming a danger to herself; so I ordered the nurses to give her an injection to calm her down. She was yelling how this was all her fault, and that it should've been her and since I don't know the circumstances, I presumed she was hallucinating. Then I noticed their faces had gone pale, and they had a very somber expression. Sensing the tension in the air, I politely excused myself to go check on my other patients.

**Ally's Family's P.O.V**

"I can't believe this","I knew she was deeply affected by what happened to Trish and Austin, but now this. I know how much she depended on Austin and Dez to be there for her. They were really important to her" Adam said. "My poor baby, she's had to face this all by herself" Penny says. "Let's go see her" Lester says.

**Ally's P.O.V**

"I wake up, but I feel groggy and I can't move. I look down and my wrists are strapped to my bed. I think, "What the heck?". I try to wriggle free from my restraints, but to no avail. I wonder why I'm strapped to my bed. Soon, a nurse walks in and offers me some water and some medication. I swallow it, and my grogginess starts to fade away and then I am fully awake. I try to politely ask Nurse Tinny why I'm restrained to my bed, and she just gives me a small, sympathetic smile and then she exits the room. _*Ugh, this is why I hate any kind of medical "professional"! They don't try to help you! They give you the most minimal amount of care possible for a sky-high price and they don't tell you a darn thing!*_ I am mentally ranting, when I hear my door open. I then proceed to say, "Ah, I see your back. Did you decide to tell me why I'm actually restrained?". But as I turn to look at Nurse Tinny, I only see the people who I didn't want to see at all right now. My Mom,Dad, and brother. I start to panic, and I frantically start to push the button that calls the nurses for help! Basically, my life _did_ depend on it! Nurse Tinny and a few others rush in, and immediately start tending to me. I am just babbling like a baby, breaking out in a sweat, and my eyes are dilating. Soon, the stress becomes overbearing and I pass out. _Again_.

**Ally's Family's P.O.V**

"I can't believe this", my brother said! "We postpone our day to come see the little brat, and yet she just passes out on us!" he continues. Penny suggests that she's just got overstressed about everything that happening. Lester says, "Adam does have a point dear. I did close the store and you stopped writing on your new book". Penny agrees, but for her only daughter;she believes it's worth it. A few hours later, they receive news that Ally has woken up again and requests to speak with them.

**Ally's P.O.V**

Once I wake up for like the third time, I decide I have to tell my family how I feel. "Mom,Dad,Adam?" I try to get their attention. Then I begin my horrible story about how I feel. "You guys, I think I need help. I mean I seem like I'm okay, but on the inside I'm not. I feel broken and depressed all the time. I try to put on a brave front, but it's all a facade." "I try to act like everything's alright, but honestly I am not sure anymore". "Sometimes I think of killing myself just to end this suffering. Besides I know I'm causing y'all pain and I don't want that." I feel like you would be better off without me, but I don't know. I also get bullied at school because they know what happened, and it just makes me wanna die. I've really thought about trying, but the only think stopping me is my stubborn belief of something better. I want things to get better, but nothing in my life is ever good so why should I bother trying to live?" " It's not like I'm ever gonna make a difference in the world, so I might as well not be a waste of space!" I say. I'm cut off by my mom engulfing me in a hug and sternly saying, "_**Alison Grace Dawson! /emDon't say such things! We love you and we would never think that about you! So I don't want to hear such nonsense!".**_ I then start crying, wondering how I could be so stupid as to believe what the kids said at school was true. I should've known better. But now I feel slightly better. My family leaves for home, saying they'll see me on visiting day. I wave goodbye and I'm like, "Wait, What? Visiting day? I'm supposed to be going home!" But I get no answer in response.

**Dr. Feltghan's P.O.V**

I make my way to room # 247 to check on Ally. She sure has given us quite the scare, with her passing out so much. But now, I wonder how's she's going to react to what I'm gonna tell her next. I knock and open her door, stepping in but making sure her restraints are still in place. Once I feel they are secure, I say "Ally, I have some more news." "Your family has decided to leave you in the care of one our hospital facilities." "You're staying in the psychiatric ward" I tell her.

**A/N Yes I do know that Adam's outlook changes, but when you're in a hospital for a long time without any news you get kind restless... But please review and leave questions! I love to answer them! Best Regards, I.O.M.H.I.L**


	7. Chapter Seven,(Ward Warnings)

Chapter Seven, (Psychiatric Ward Warnings)  
**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin and Ally. Or anything you might realize! A/N Hey all my faithful readers! I'm SO SORRY I didn't update when I said I would! But I hope this makes up for it! IMPORTANT QUESTION: Should I post another story I have in mind? It'll probably be a one or two shot! Leave your answer in the review below! Best Regards, I.O.M.H.I.L**

**Ally's P.O.V**

At first, I thought I heard wrong. How could my family do this to me!?I was dumfounded at first and I was so shocked I didn't even realize a nurse setting me in a wheelchair and pushing me to the elevator;to take me to a separate part of the hospital. I finally shook out out my trance as I was brought into a community room filled with people-people I didn't belong with. Some looked like they were crack addicts and others looked like they were gonna explode any minute. Some were unstable looking and others were just staring at the wall with blank expressions;probably wishing they weren't here. I'm sure I'll be doing a lot of that while I'm here. After the nurse checks me in at the front desk, I am wheeled to my own private room. Unfortunately, the walls are gray and beige,without a single window, and a very small bathroom. At least I'm all by myself though; that's the only good thing about this. At least I know I won't have to share my room with a crazy serial killer! By now it's very late in the evening, so I have a light "dinner" and go to sleep. I toss and turn and try to get some sleep, but because of my new surroundings I can't go to sleep. Suddenly I get up and start pacing around the room-(I sometimes do that when I need to think!) Out of nowhere I find myself on the ground because apparently I tripped on thin air!Then I hear a laugh. I shake it off, thinking it might be the sick voice of one of the the other demented patients, but I know that voice! I swear I thought what I heard was Dez's voice. It sounded just like him, and I know it because it's very unique. Another thing is he would always laugh when I fell for no apparent reason! He always said I was an accident waiting to happen! But that is so not true! Ok maybe a little true :(But I am unnerved by this because Dez is gone. He's dead. Dead people can't speak. You can't hear dead people! Ok, maybe I am going crazy! Maybe I belong here after all. I'll probably never leave this place! I'm never gonna get out of here! I begin pacing again and I look/feel like a wild animal in a cage. I just want to get out of here! Why couldn't they at least take me to a different hospital? They just had to leave me in the same hospital, where my last friend died in, and where his body is probably laying in the hospital's morgue right now. OH MY GOD! That thought just creeps me out! How can I possibly sleep when the corpse of my friend is laying in the same building that I have to sleep in? I continue to pace back and forth, until the wee hours of the morning and I finally collapse of exhaustion in a heap in the middle of the floor.** *time skip* **I'm laying in my bed, and surprise surprise, my feet are now strapped to my bed. But I am starving, so I summon the nurse and convince her that I'm well enough to eat by myself. She looks at me reluctantly and hesitantly leaves me to eat. After I finish breakfast, I want to go for a walk. I am sick and tired of being confined in my room, so I ask permission to walk around the premises. Unfortunately, I, like everyone else is not trusted;so I am only permitted to use the community room. I decide it's better than nothing as I make my way over to the little couch with the crappy tv. As I sit down, a nice, timid-looking, elderly lady sits down next to me-a little too close for comfort. She motions for me to lean closer to her, and as I'm wondering what she could possibly tell me; I'm not prepared for what she says whispers to me in a hasty manner that I shouldn't trust anyone in here. Not even the nurses, but I figured that much. I just didn't have a good reason why. Until Now. Turns out, the nurses watch us 24/7. I look over my shoulder to see some of the nurses eyeing us suspiciously, and what the old lady told me was confirmed. Apparently they even watch us while we're in our "private" rooms; so that's how they knew to restrain my feet! But they do it, cause all the info the get; they get paid more. Also they screw with our charts so it looks WAY worse than it actually is, that way they'll get more money to "treat" our illnesses. She tells me I need to get out of here, because If I don't;then I never will. The old lady just warns me to be careful and be cautious about my surroundings, and then she leaves to go play bingo. I sit there trying to process all the information she gave me, but I feel more confused the more I think about it. All I know is, there's no way I'm staying here.

**Nurse's P.O.V**

"I think that old bird over there is up to something", one of the nurses say. "Well we can't have a little snitch, now can we?",one of the other replies. We push a wheelchair over there and we tell the old woman that it's time for her medication. Unfortunately, I think she knows what we're up to, so she fights back.** "I won't go! I already took my medication! Leave me alone you horrible scum!"** she yells at us. I call the other nurses for backup, and together we restrain her in the wheelchair. I push her through the black double doors, and I come back out with an empty wheelchair. She won't be snitching anymore.

**Ally's P.O.V**  
I haven't seen that helpful old woman for a few days now. I wonder what happened to her. I just hope she's alright. I'm trying to figure a way out of here, when a normal looking gentleman sits down next to me. We exchange familiarities, and I find out his name is Ernie; then we start a conversation. As we're talking, Ernie warns me that I should just keep my mouth shut and forget whatever I hear and act as I know nothing. I am puzzled, and as I'm trying to ask why he suddenly gets up and leaves saying we'll talk later. I am even more confused than before because two people have warned me in the few days that I've been here and they never stay around long enough for me to get any information. ***Time Skip!* **About 5 hours later, I decide to go searching for Ernie. I find him surrounded by the ward's other occupants at the arts crafts station. I spot him making macaroni art and as I pull him away, I hear him say, "Thank god, I was so sick of that station!". I ask him why he warned me earlier and what is was about but he said It's nothing to worry about. I ask him about that kind old lady,and If he knows where she went and he just shakes his head sadly.I ask what's bothering him, and he just tells me that when the nurses' secret is revealed; they must "take care of" the situation. Apparently they took the old lady in the back room and killed her. Even worse, that means my life is in danger, and that's also the only way "out" of here. In that moment, I decide I** MUST** get out of that ward asap and that once I'm free I'll see about helping these poor people.

***Time Skip!***

I call Samantha and tell her I need to see her and that it's very urgent. She says she'll visit me within the week;so in the meantime I watch and study the nurses' breaks, and shift changes. I've gathered a lot of useful information, and when Sam finally arrives I relay the info to her. She is shocked and she supports getting me out of here 100%!Since I am under 24/7 surveillance, I must somehow disable the cameras, and figure out how to get off the 2nd floor without hurting myself; another 2 weeks goes by I finally know how to deal with the cameras and I even have an escape plan. Every night I'm gonna ruin my sheets, and when the nurses come to change my bed, I will say I'll handle it and I'll collect my sheets. I'm gonna tie my bedsheets into a rope ladder, and I'll hide it until the right time. It's not the best plan, but hey, it's all I've got. Let's just hope this works.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight, (Escape)**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally! Buford is also a REAL town! A/N Hey everybody! I am SO So SO sorry I haven't updated for a while! High School is a big time consumer! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Best Regards, I.O.M.H.I.L/strong/p**

**Ally's P.O.V**

It's finally the day of my escape, and I could not be more nervous! I mean what if something goes wrong? What if I'm caught? Will they kill me? What if the ladder comes undone and I fall to my death? I try focusing on the positives but it's not working, but that just makes me more determined to succeed. I must make it out of here, and I will. So I say goodbye to Ernie and I wish him the best of luck, but as evening approaches I grow increasingly anxious. I am restless just pacing back and forth in my room. I have already deactivated the cameras so I don't have the nurses watching me as I'm pacing in my room like a caged animal. Once it reaches 10PM and I know the nurses are watching their rom-coms, I initiate plan: Ally's Escape. I retrieve my "rope-ladder" from underneath my bed, and throw it out my ajar window. Samantha is waiting at the bottom for me while holding my make-shift rope ladder steady. I grab hold onto the sill and ease myself onto the unstable ladder, but I almost fall because of how nervous I am. I collect myself and continue downwards into my freedom. Before I reach the ground I take one last look at Ernie's window, and I briefly see the curtains draw back and it reveals Ernie with a wide grin on his face

**Ernie's P.O.V**

"I hear a noise and decide to look out my window;even though it's probably just my imagination. To my surprise, I see Ally climbing down a makeshift rope ladder; "attempting to escape. That girl. Doing what we all want to do, but are too scared to try. I crack open my window and whisper to her, "Never be afraid to change your fate.", but she doesn't hear me because she and her friend are speeding away in a sick red sports car. *(Link in Bio)* 

**Ally's P.O.V**

After I safely reach the ground, Samantha and I jump in her red sports car and speed off. I hated leaving Ernie like that, but I didn't want to risk being caught. So without the permission of our parent's or the hospital, Sam and I are heading to Buford, Wyoming. We need to get away for a while and lay low. Buford is perfect because it only has one resident and he's old so he won't be a problem. It's also out in the middle of nowhere where no one will recognize us and we can enjoy our lives for a while because we just needed to get away from everything. I hope I can focus, and these annoying voices and nightmares will go away. Buford is a good distance away, so I take this time to catch up on some sleep since I don't have to worry about someone watching me now. I want to look at the scenery, but I'm so exhausted. I struggle to stay awake,but I'm tired. So tired.

**Samantha's P.O.V**

"Ally. Alllyyy.", I say. Hmmm, she must be really tired. She does look pretty awful. I mean she's lost weight and she looks like the former shell of herself. She is so pale and the bags under her eyes almost seem irreversible! But as I drive us to Buford, I can't help but wonder if we're doing the right thing. Is running away from your problems really gonna solve anything? But It's better than be help captive in the pyschiatric ward! Poor Ally. She's such a sweet girl, and she doesn't deserve all the horrible things that has occurred in her life. I focus my attention back on the road, and continue our journey to Buford

Ally's "I slowly open my eyes, and I hear Samantha say "Finally sleepy head! It took you long enough! You've been sleeping for over 7 hours! Are you adequately rested?". I reply yes, and that she should get some rest if we're to continue our drive, but then I'm informed that we're already in Buford. I look around, and all I see is flat land for miles around. There is a "Welcome to Buford" sign and underneath it says "Population:1". I hear Sam groan beside me and she says, "Thanks Ally. We really are out in the middle of nowhere!". I can't help it I just wanted the least populated area I could find! We continue driving and looking for a hotel, but we find none. I suggest we stop by city hall, but find that the only available vacancy is at Meddlington Manor. We receive directions, and head out to the manor in hopes of finding somewhere to stay./p

**No one's P.O.V**  
As we drive up a long,winding,dirt road path; a humongous white and brick manor comes into view. Both Ally and Samantha are surprised at the size of the "house" and are just stupefied. After they collect themselves, Ally rings a doorbell, and a short, older-looking lady answers the door. "May I help you?" she asks. We reply that we are seeking lodging for a while, and we were wondering if she had any rooms available. She tells us she must go get her boss, because he is the one who decides. Shortly, a stocky-middle aged man appears in the doorway and invites the two girls in. They talk about their situation (conveniently omitting the part about the escape) and how desperately they need a place to stay. Mr. O'Donnel thinks about it and finally agrees to let the girls stay there.

**Ally's P.O.V**  
I tell Sam that I can't believe we found a place to live during our "trip" especially since there's not much in the town of Buford. I just hope we can fit in and my problems will be solved. That's the whole point-is to forget. But can I? Will I?


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

**Ally's P.O.V**

After dinner, Sam and I return to our room, and I just can't shake this eerie feeling. Sam tells me I'm just being paranoid and that I'm probably a little anxious after escaping the psychiatric ward;but I'm not so sure. I try to go to sleep, but It's just impossible. I go out on the front porch and just enjoy the night air and the gentle breeze. About 3 A.M I decide to go back up to my room as fatigue is finally getting to me and I finally drift off to sleep. I am soon awakened by the horrible nightmares, and the voices. It seems I just can't escape them. I have the repetitive, brief flashbacks of Austin,Dez,and Trish, but I still don't know what they mean. All I am allowed to see is the few moments before I lost the ones I cared most about, and I can hear the last things we spoke to each other. Then something weird happens. I start seeing images of many books on shelves. Obviously it's a library, but I feel like I know this one. I just have this feeling deep inside of me. I feel like this is trying to tell me something, but I'm not sure what it is. I continue to see flashes of books and then a giant red book with a red "R" on it appears. Then I wake up. I continue to have the same dream night after night for a whole week;before I decide to confide in Sam. Together we try to interpret what the dream means,but we can't come up with a logical conclusion. So I decide we need to forget our troubles and go sightseeing. Of course there isn't much to see in a small town that has a population of 1; so we decide to go for a walk. On our walk we see many things that we don't usually see in Miami. We saw vultures, crows, possums,armadillos,horses,and cows! I had never seen any animals other than the ones they have in Miami;so of course I was excited at any little thing! But could you blame me? I had been so depressed and reclusive for so long, it was nice to feel that way! It has now been 2 weeks since Sam and I have ditched Miami, and I have received over 40 calls from my family. I feel kinda bad for leaving without telling any of them but for heaven's sake they're the ones who put me in that godforsaken psychiatric ward! It's gonna be a long time before I forgive them. I know they were doing what they thought was best, but It only made the situation worse! The don't know what I went through or how bad it affected me,but they just made me not trust them at all. And If I can't trust my family, then who can I trust?

**Samantha's P.O.V**

It's been a month since Ally and I left Miami, and honestly I can't say I've missed it. It's been nice to get away, and leave everything behind us and get a fresh start. Leaving the city behind and living in the country has really helped me appreciate how good I've been living and it's also helped me become closer to nature. When you stay in a place that has horrible cell service, and doesn't have a T.V or internet; it really makes you appreciate things in a whole new way. You learn to live without modern day technology and you go back to how it was back in the good old days. You notice things that you usually don't pay any attention to when you live in the city. It's been nice actually talking to Mr. O'Donnel in person, and instead of constantly being distracted by our phones;we notice the great outdoors! But I can't say the same for Ally. Getting away has helped her some, but she is still tormented by her "'visions". We thought they might stop if we got out of Miami, but now it seems as if they've gotten worse. She has another dream that is considerably different than the usual ones. It has something to do with a library, and a big red book with an "R" on it. I have no idea what it means, but I'm worried that Ally can't take much more.

**Ally's P.O.V**

It's almost been two months since we've been gone and I'm beginning to think that this wasn't such a good idea. I don't regret breaking out of the actually _psycho_ ward**(*_See what I did there?),_**but the visions I have are getting worse and I want to go back to Miami. I just feel that the dream about the library and that specific book are telling me to go back to Miami. In that dream, I've started hearing a voice that tells me if I can find that book, then all my problems will go away. I probably shouldn't trust it, but I just feel like I should go back to Miami. I will continue to think about it though; I still have to ask Sam.

**Meanwhile back in Miami…**

**No One's P.O.V**

Penny and Lester Dawson get a phone call from the hospital informing them that their daughter has apparently escaped the psychiatric ward. At first Mr. and Mrs. Dawson don't believe it, but when they show up to Ally's room and find the window ajar with a makeshift rope-ladder attached to the sill; they finally believe it. They are shocked that Ally would even try anything like that, and are heartbroken that their daughter that they now are convinced is mentally unstable is alone in who know's where! They are told to go home and wait to see if she shows up, but after three days they decide to file a missing persons report. "Yes officer. Her name is Ally Dawson….. After the officer gets all the needed information, he tells us to wait and he'll call us if he knows anything. "Lester, it's been two months! I don't think she's ever coming back!" Penny says. "Don't talk like that Penny! We raised Ally to be a sensible young woman,and I'm sure she'll come to her senses and realize her mistake." said Lester. "Oh that's just wishful thinking, Lester! I knew she was depressed, but the nurses said she was getting better." Penny says. With no leads; Penny and Lester become impatient with the local police, and they decide to take matters into their own hands. They begin to put up flyers, and they also go around searching all of Miami-even the "rough" parts of Miami, where they always forbade Ally to go. One evening, dusk was fast approaching and they came upon an alley that they knew was full of drug dealers and escaped knew Ally was smarter and knew better to go down this alley, but with the medication she was on you never know; so they decided to check it out. As they leave the headlights on as to illuminate the alley; they start calling Ally's name. Suddenly two burly men dressed in all black clothing appear from the shadows and point guns at the faces of Ally's parents. "Please don't hurt us! We're just searching for our daughter! Have you seen her?" Lester nervously asks. " Shut up! We don't care about your pathetic daughter" one of the burly guys barked. They order Mr. and Mrs. Dawson to give them all the money they have, and to also give them their watches and necklaces. After they take their money and personal belongings;they order them to toss their cell phones away, and to get on the ground. "Please don't hurt us! We'll do anything! Just let us go! Please!" Penny begs. 'Hmm. What do you think, Mark? Should we pity them?" "Heck No, Charles!", and then the first guy shoots Lester and the second shoots Penny. They are both slowly dying from their wounds, and all the can do is say is "I'm sorry" to each other as they watch their murderers drive off in their car.

**Back to Buford**

I get another call on my phone, and since I expect it to be from my parents I just let it go to voicemail. Later on, as I'm listening to my messages I hear something that makes my blood run cold. " Hello, my name is Officer Merew and I'm trying to contact Ally Dawson. I regret to inform you that your parents have been killed. Please come to the local Miami Police Station for more information, and I'm sorry for your loss." I hear my phone crash to the floor as it fell from my limp hand. Sam rushes over to me and I can hear her say, "Ally? ALLY?! Are you alright? What's wrong?". I am so shocked, all I can manage to choke out is, " Parents. Police Station. Dead. Miami. Must Leave. Now. Killed. My fault." Then everything goes black.

**Sam's P.O.V**

I have no idea what was in that message, but it must have been pretty powerful if it affected Ally that much. After I take her upstairs and put her in bed to rest, I begin to pack up our things since she said that we must leave. I guess there goes the peacefulness of our getaway trip. But as soon as Ally wakes up I'm gonna find out what's going on.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I wake up and for a minute I am completely confused. Where am I? Then I remember everything that has happened and I frantically yell for Sam. She comes rushing upstairs, and I tell her that we need to leave asap! She asks me what's wrong, but I tell her that I'll explain on the way. Right now, we need to head back to Miami and get to the police station! After I tell Sam that I received a phone call telling me my parents were killed, and I cried for a long while, we finally made it to Miami. We decided that since it was so late, that we would wait and go to the police station in the morning. The next morning, I am a nervous wreck, but I try to reassure myself by saying it's all a mistake! My parents can't be dead since they called me a few days ago! But as soon as I step through the front doors of the police station I know it's all for real-judging by the sympathetic looks they're giving me. Sam was kind enough to come with me even though I told her she didn't have to, but being the supportive friend she is-she did. I was glad to have her along though, I really need someone to be there for me. I sit down with Officer Merew and he explains that they tracked down my parents car to a motel in Philadelphia. Apparently two burly men, robbed and murdered my parents and then drove off in their car. I was confused as to why my parents would even be in a bad part of town like that, and he explained that they were looking for me. Then realization hit. It's my fault. Everything is my fault. It always was. Guilt washed over me as I just began to cry like crazy. Sam tried comforting me and Officer Merew offered me some tissues, but it was no use. I was done for. I lost everyone I cared about, and who actually cared about me. Now I only have my brother and he didn't seem too happy with me at the hospital. After I sign some papers, Officer Merew hands me a plastic bag that contains my father's watch and my mother's jewelry-including her heart locket that has a picture of me and her inside, and her bracelets. I start crying all over again, and I know that I won't be able to take much more of this. Sam drops me off at my house-my lonely, empty house. It was once filled with people, but now I'm the only one-since I found the note that Adam left because he didn't want to die. That basically killed me. My own brother is afraid to live in the same house as me because he's afraid he'll die! So I trudged up the stairs into my bedroom and cried myself to sleep-praying I won't be tormented again tonight.


	10. Chapter 10, (Funeral & Hurtful Things)

**Chapter Ten, (Funeral Hurtful Things)**

**A/N So this is long-awaited ch. 10! I hope it can live up to your expectations. I lost some people who were very important to me, but I wasn't allowed to go to the funeral so I never got closure. I decided to let Ally have "closure" because y'all might be getting tired of all these bad things happening. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. Only the plot!**

**Ally's P.O.V**

We had been back in Miami for almost two weeks and I was attempting to get my life to return to "normal". I had the hard task of planning my parent's funeral, and I had absolutely no help at all from Adam because he was still ignoring me. I was extremely stressed and really emotional and the only people that could be there for me was Samantha. We had never planned a funeral before, so we were a little overwhelmed at all the preparations and all the choices. I decided to go with a bigger casket so that my Mom and Dad could be together eternally, and they would also be holding hands. "Till Death Do Us Part" doesn't apply at this time.

The casket is a dark,mahogany color, with silver chrome surrounding the edges. I decided for graveside violinists and a pianist because my Mom loved music so much and Daddy loved instruments. I have selected a bouquet of pink and white roses to be sat atop the casket before it's lowered into the ground. The pink is for my mother because it symbolizes her grace, charm, and elegance. She always tried to teach me and raise me right and I think she deserves the beautiful flowers. The white is a symbol of remembrance for her and Daddy, and all the good times we had and for the memories we share. It might've not been the easiest dealing with their highly emotional daughter through the years, but they still loved me. I know that in my heart for sure. At their funeral the songs "I'll Wait for You" and "If You Get There Before I Do Love,Me" will be playing. It may not directly relate to them but it talks about some important points I want people to remember. As I finish making all the necessary arrangements for the funeral, I think about how I haven't heard from Adam during any of this. You would think he would want to help plan his _own _parent's funeral, but I guess he's afraid if he does, that I'll have to plan his too. I've tried calling him, but he won't answer his phone, and I have no idea where he's staying! I am emotionally exhausted from having to deal with the difficult funeral plans and I decide I need to go home and try to relax. ***Time Skip***

It is finally the day of the funeral, and let's just say, I'm not looking forward to it. I didn't think I would be making my parent's funeral arrangements until way farther down the road, but we never know what's going to occur. It's gonna be a small funeral, just me, Adam, Uncle Carl & Aunt Janine,Grandma & Grandpa( mother's side), Aunt Sally, Uncle Bill, Jeremy,Lilac, and Kelli, and I invited Samantha just out of respect. Once everyone arrived the funeral commenced. It was my turn to speak since I was giving the eulogy, so I stood up and made my way to the podium. I begin to read my eulogy at my deceased parent's funeral and my voice has a slight tremble as I start to speak. "**Good afternoon, everyone. I appreciate all of you coming and paying your respects to my beloved parents. I look over to my left and I see Adam sitting next to Grandpa in the first row, but he won't look at me. Throughout my life I have experienced many tragedies, and through it all my parents have supported me and tried to help. I haven't been the easiest daughter to raise but I truly appreciate them being there for me. Now my mother was a special person. She was a rare person in this world because she always saw good even in the worst of people. If she could, she would always try to help and she never was mean to anyone. She taught me many valuable lessons in life,which have helped form me into the person I am today. Now for my father, he was such an amazing dad. He was always there for me but he wasn't afraid to be stern to teach me what was right and what was wrong. He has also impacted my life and changed me for the better. I love them both so much and it's a shame they died before I could be a better daughter for them. As Elisabeth Kubler-Ross has said,"Watching a peaceful death of a human being reminds us of a falling star;one of a million lights in a vast sky that flares up for a brief moment only to disappear into the endless night forever". Now my parents definitely did not die in a peaceful way, but this quote reminds me that my parents were two bright stars in the sky among millions of other people, but they stood out. They made a difference. Then Poof! They're gone and lost forever to what we have yet to experience. I look out in the audience and almost everyone is crying, and I realize I have to wipe my eyes too. Just remember to treasure the people in your life because you never know when they'll be taken away forever. Thank You. I step off the podium and return to my seat, and wait until the ceremony concludes. **

I step off the podium and return to my seat, and wait until the ceremony concludes. When it comes time, I get up and begin to hand out the roses from the top of the casket. I learned from the Funeral Director that people either keep them or place them on the mound. After we say our final goodbyes and we do what we want with our roses, the funeral ends. I see my Aunt Sally and my cousins come over to me and they give me their condolences. I try to make my way over to my brother, but I'm stopped when I hear, "Ally.". I turn around and I see Uncle Bill, and he embraces me in a hug and he says " Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. I know ya miss them, but It'll get better,I promise.". He then apologizes for having to leave so early but he said there was an emergency at his clinic. As I try to control my emotions I hear a blend of "Sorry for your loss", "Are you okay?", "It'll get easier" and a whole bunch of other false promises. I finally get to my brother and he's finishing his conversation with our grandparents. **"Hey, Adam" I say. **"I have nothing to say to you" he says agitated. **"Adam, please. I don't want to argue with you. Especially not today." I plead. **"Don't talk to me Ally. I told you I had nothing to say to you!" He spats. **"But please Adam! Just listen to me! Come back! The house is so empty, and I'm all alone." I cry. **"NO! YOU KNOW WHAT ALLY? I'M SICK OF YOU! YOU ARE 18 YEARS OLD! CAN'T YOU DEAL WITH YOURSELF!? IT'S NOT MY JOB TO CARE FOR YOU!" He yells. **"Adam? Why are you being so mean to me? I didn't do anything to you! But you're my big brother and you're supposed to love and care for me." I desperately scream. **"NO ALLY! YOU'RE WRONG! I DON'T LOVE YOU! I DON'T HAVE TO AND I WON'T LOOK AFTER YOU! IT'S TIME YOU HAVE TO FACE THE TRUTH AND GROW UP! ALL OUR LIVES' MOM AND DAD HAVE ALWAY PUT YOU FIRST! I'M OLDER BUT NO! ALL THEIR ATTENTION GOES TO YOU! EVERY TIME YOU LOST SOMEONE WHO WAS "SPECIAL" THEY ALWAYS COMFORTED YOU! DID THEY TRY TO COMFORT ME? NO. IF I WAS HURTING, DID THEY DO SOMETHING? NO. EVERY TIME YOU NEEDED THEM, THEY WERE THERE. BUT WHAT ABOUT ME, ALLY? THERE TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT ME. REMEMBER WHEN YOU WERE SAD AND THEY BROUGHT YOU ICE-CREAM? ANY FLAVOR YOU ANT? WELL I WOULD ASK FOR SOME AND THEY'D YELL AT ME TO GET OUUT! WHAT IF I WANTED SOME? WHAT IF I JUST WANTED SOME DARN ICE-CREAM ALLY? BECAUSE OF YOU, I DIDN'T EXIST! I WASN'T AS IMPORTANT! NO ONE WAS MORE IMPORTANT THAN THEIR "PRECIOUS" DAUGHTER. WELL I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU RUINING MY LIFE! I WAS ALWAYS SECOND-BEST AND YOU WERE ALWAYS THE "GOOD-CHILD". THE ONE THEY LOVED. THE ONE THEY WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR. WELL GUESS WHAT,ALLY? THEY DIED BECAUSE OF YOU! THEY WERE SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU, AND ALL THEY CARED ABOUT WAS FINDING YOU. I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN! LIFE WOULD BE SO MUCH EASIER WITHOUT YOU! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT. IF YOU HADN'T WENT ALL CRAZY AND ESCAPED THE MENTAL WARD; THEN THEY WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO SERCH FOR YOU! SO YOU WERE THE CUSE OF OUR PARENT'S DEATHS! ARE YOU HAPPY? ARE YOU HAPPY, ALLY? YOU KILLED OUR PARENTS! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU RUIN AND DESTROY EVERY SINGLE THING YOU TOUCH! NO ONE SHOULD EVER GET CLOSE TO YOU BECAUSE YOU'LL JUST DESTROY THEM TOO! SO HAVE FUN TRYING TO LIVE WITH THE FACT THAT OUR PARENTS DIED BECAUSE OF YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! DO ME A FAVOR AND STAY AWAY FROM ME FOREVER!" Adam screamed at me until he was red in the face. By that time I was bawling and I didn't understand why Adam was being so mean to me! What did I do? I'd never seen him so angry, but then I took time to reflect and thinking about all those times, when I would be upset and my parent's would bring me ice cream and he would be standing in my doorway and he'd ask for some and all my parents would do is yell at him to get out. Maybe, just maybe he was right. Maybe it was all my fault…..

**A/N The songs are by Joe Nichols and Collin Raye! They get all the credit!**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope I surprised y'all! Please review and tell me what you think! **

**Best Regards, I.O.M.H.I.L**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

_Recap: After the funeral, Adam said some really hurtful things to Ally. She was shocked and hurt because her own brother had said those awful things to her. Now how will she cope?_

**Ally's P.O.V**

I am literally just frozen on the spot. I can't believe Adam-my own brother-would say those things to me! I decide right then and there that he isn't worth it and from this point on, he's dead to me. *(Pun intended)* I am still hurt but I won't let it get to me-I won't give him that satisfaction. Sam comes over to check on me since she, and basically everyone else heard Adam's outburst. I look around and I can see the disgusted looks on our family member's faces and I can hear the disappointment and shame in their voices and I can't blame them. Adam did an awful thing and now he deserves what's coming to him! Sam walks over to me, and asks me if I'm okay, but all I can do is nod. The last thing I see is Samantha stomping towards Adam with a look to kill on her face.

**Samantha's P.O.V**

I am beyond angry with Ally's brother right now and if I had it my way, we'd be planning another funeral. Ally is such a sweet girl who has suffered way more than she should've, and he has no right to speak like that her! So after I make sure Ally is alright, I decide to give him a piece of my mind! I walk right up to him and I kick him right where the sun don't shine! While he is currently busy trying to deal with the pain in his "prized possession" I decide to give him a dose of his own medicine. "Adam! I don't know how you could even say such hurtful things to your little sister! She has suffered too many losses, and you are the only family she has left. She looked up to you, and then when she needs you most-you just desert her! Who the heck does that?! You must be pretty sick and cold-hearted if you are able to treat your own family like that! You no good son of a-!" I say. But I am quickly interrupted by Ally.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I am trying to compose myself when I see Sam heading in Adam's direction. I never would've imagined that she would hurt him for me, but that kick seemed to do the trick! I hear Sam just about to cuss Adam out, when I quickly interject her. We still have my elderly family members and my young-_i__mpressionable_ cousins! I just ask her if we can leave and go back to her house and she quickly agrees. After I say all my goodbyes, Sam and I leave and head for her house. We go in and I just plop down on the couch and let out a much-needed scream. Sam makes her way over to me, embraces me in a hug, and that's when the dam breaks. I just cry and cry and I don't even know why. I have cried so many times-I'm surprised I still have any tears left, but I know I have to stop. Crying so much is not good for me, and besides I'm sure my parents and my friends wouldn't want me to be this upset-constantly.

I wipe my eyes, and I look at Sam with a look of determination in my eyes and she knows exactly what I'm thinking. We _need _ to find that book. It might just hold all the answers, and it might have the cure to my depression.

**No One's P.O.V **

Ally and Samantha head over to the Main Public Library of Miami to search for the giant, read leather book that has an "A" inscribed on the cover. They step into the large building and immediately go to the section labeled "Myths and Spells". It's like their minds know exactly where to go, and their feet know the destination automatically, because in a few moments they are standing in front of rows and rows of books that hold mythical tales and "magic tales". Neither of them knew if this would work, but it couldn't hurt to try, right?

**Ally's P.O.V**

**"**So I guess this is it, huh?" I ask Sam. "I guess so" she replies. I am just amazed by how many books there are on this baloney, and I am momentarily overcome by a feeling of dread when I realize that the book might not be here, and that my dreams weren't real. "Hey Sam, do you think the book will be here? What if someone checked it out?" I nervously ask her. "Oh yeah sure, Ally. There's absolutely no chance that someone else had the same exact dream that you did, directing them to come here and find the exact same book!" she sarcastically replies, with a roll of her eyes. I am just about to say something witty in return, but I don't get the opportunity because the librarian shoots us a stern glare and goes "Shhh….". I hear Samantha say, "Come on. Let's go find this book! That librarian is giving me a creepy feeling". But she is talking to my back as I'm already walking down the aisle and browsing the shelves for the mysterious novel.

**Sam's P.O.V**

I am currently looking at every book on every shelf in this section and I must admit, I am losing hope!

What if Ally misinterpreted her dream? I mean I want to help her, and I _do _believe her, but this is ridiculous! We've been searching for hours! But the good news is that we're coming to the end of the section, but the bad news is if it's not in there, then Ally will be devastated and even more broken. For her sake, I hope we find this book because she's suffered so much and she deserves something to happen in her life that's for the better. I am currently absorbed in a book that explains how to summon a uni-dragon when I'm interrupted by Ally jumping up and down while screaming like a lunatic! As I make my way over here, I can only think about how much the librarian probably wants to kick us out.

**Ally's P.O.V**

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" I scream without caring if anyone doesn't like it! I am just so ecstatic because I finally found the book! I finally found that dadgum cursed book! I am just so happy, I am running up and down the aisles and just praising the Lord that I found the book! Once I calm down, I relay the good news to Samantha and we can finally go home! I try to walk calmly and collectively to the check out desk but I can't help it! I finally have the book that may or may not contain the key to improving my miserable life! As I place the book on the counter, I impatiently wait for the librarian to check it out to me. She grabs the book and then her eyes widen in surprise, and I am completely unaware of what's going on. She has a look of sheer terror on her face and she hardly manages to stutter out, "Y-ou ca-can't have this b-book!" before she puts it on the return shelf! I am still in shock from finding the book, and Sam must sense this because she speaks up for me.

**Sam's P.O.V**

**"**Okay, listen here lady! I don't care if you are a librarian, or my "elder", I spent over 5 HOURS in this stupid place and I AM NOT leaving here without this book! It is very important to us and we need it. So, HAND IT OVER!" I yell. I am seething with anger, but the last thing I expected the old bat to do was scream, "GET OUT OF HERE NOW! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY! ALSO, YOU ARE HEREBY BANNED FROM EVEN STEPPING FOOT ON THE PREMISES FOR 6 MONTHS! YOU SHOULD CONSIDER YOURSELF LUCKY THAT I'M NOT REVOKING YOUR LIBRARY CARDS, AND I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN! I HOPE YOU HAVE A HORRIBLE DAY". But the worst thing was that she said it with a sickly sweet smile on her face. Yep she's creepy. But just to tick her off even more I ask her, "Do you by any chance have this at another library?". She looks like she wants to strangle me, and she just points to the exit. One thing is for sure, We're NEVER allowed there again...

**Ally's P.O.V**

I knew I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up- I am always disappointed. But I don't blame Samantha, that librarian was such a witch. Since we are both starving and we have nothing better to do, Sam and I go to Burger King and order our dinner. While we eat, we discuss what we're gonna do since I'm convinced that book is important. We also try to come up with explanations on why we couldn't have the book, and some of them are pretty far-fetched, but those are mainly contributed by Sam.

We wonder is she a wizard? Is she some type of mythical creature who doesn't want us to find her true identity? Is she an alien and thinks that the book has valuable information for her race? Is the book cursed? As we think about these possible explanations, I get an idea! What if, when the library is closed, we sneak in and take the book? We could be like secret agent spies on a very important confidential" mission. I tell my brilliant plan to Sam, and she agrees because she's just that wacky. But at least if I'm caught and I'm thrown in jail, I'll have my current best-friend with me! So we finish our meal, and we head back to her house and I fall asleep thinking of how to execute my brilliant plan….


	12. Chapter Twelve, (Librarian?)

**A/N Hey Everyone! I really hope you can forgive me for not updating for a while! School has been really busy and I just haven't had the time! But I still think of you and your reviews encouraged me to update! So I hope this makes up for it and I love y'all! You are seriously the best! :) Best Regards, I.O.M.H.I.L**

**Chapter Twelve, (Librarian?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. Only the plot!**

**Librarian's" P.O.V**

"Master", "Master?", "Maaassssttteeerrrr" I call out as I descend the old stone steps into the dark dungeon that is only illuminated by a few torches on the wall. I don't see master and I am becoming slightly worried. But why should I be? He's the second cousin to the ruler of the underworld so I'm sure he can handle himself. As I make my way farther into the musty dungeon I soon see my beloved master, and now to give him the awful news.

**Master's P.O.V**

I am looking into my magic pool and I see exactly what I expected. Two girls-One of which I sent for- entering the library and searching for it seems like a particular book. _*Ahh it's all going according to plan..*_ As I continue to watch the scene play out, I see that they have found the book. The next thing I see is my assistant- I mean the librarian declining to check out the book to them. I watch the angry girls leave and then I overhear them talking about a plan. _*Hah, dumb mortals fell for the bait.*_ Now all I have to do is wait and then they will fall right into my trap. I wonder where in devil's name (sorry Cuz!) is that no good lousy assistant of mine….

**Librarian's P.O.V**

"Master, I'm afraid I have some horrible news to tell you." I say in a small voice. I hear him respond in a bored voice, "Well? Spit it out already!". "Ummm two girls came in today looking for a book. You know? _The Book_. I didn't give it to them, but I'm afraid they'll try to steal it. I am so sorry I did my best! I tried-really I did!" I say while staring intently at my shoes. The next thing I hear is not what I expected at all. I heard Master say, " Are you stupid? That's exactly what I wanted you to do! That was the plan! Jeez, did you not listen to the directions I gave you? It is SO hard to get good help these days! I should've just done it myself!". I try to say something but he quickly cuts me off by saying, " Kladys! How many times do I have to tell you? PAY ATTENTION! The plan is for the girls to get the book and say the spell for reincarnation! This "Ally" will be so happy that she found the spell to bring back her loved ones that she won't even question the motive. But what she doesn't know is that when she casts the spell, her loved ones won't be the same. They will not be the people she loves- they will literally make her wish that they were dead again. But it'll be too late, because she didn't only resurrect her friends and family but everyone else's! The world will be overrun with evil and there'll be no way to stop it. Then with the help of my army I will overthrow my cousin and regain my place on the evil throne! I will be king once again!". I am in shock that my sweet master could have such ideas but I just nod my head in agreement because there's nothing else I could do.

**So will Ally actually find out the true reason before it's too late? Can't she see that this will never work, or is she too blinded by hope? Or is she and the fate of all humanity doomed by one simple little wish? What was your favorite part and what did you hate? I'm sorry it's short but I thought that you deserved _something!_ I hope you're not too disappointed.. But please review! The more reviews means I'll update sooner! **


End file.
